cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volov
Nation Information Volov is a growing state of terror and torture. Citizens enjoy regular dose of green glow. People of all faiths are tortured equally. Government The sovereign for life according to the Constitution of Volov is Rustikus and the succession of the office is to be the eldest child of Rustikus. Under the sole rule of Rustikus the government is separated into 3 branches: 1) Executive lead by The State Council, 2) The legislature lead by The Volov Parliament, and 3) the judiciary lead by The High Court. All branches report to Rustikus which oversees the selection of people to serve at the top level within each branch. The State Council The State Council is lead by the Prime Minister and includes the Minister of Finance, the Minister of Education, the Minister of Health, the Minister of Social Affairs, the Minister of Defence, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Information, the Minister of Economic Development, Minster of Internal Controls, and the Minister of Justice. All Ministers are selected by Rustikus and are jointly responsible to Rustikus and the Parliament. The Volov Parliament The Volov Parliament has the role of developing, in cooperation with the State Council, new legislation and revise existing legislation. The Parliament is lead by the Speaker and 7 Deputy Speakers. The Parliament is composed of two chambers. The lower house which has 105 members which elected by the population for a 4 year term, and the upper house which is composed by 35 members selected by Rustikus for a 6 year term. Any legislation has to be approved identically by both houses. Following adoption of each law it has to be signed by Rustikus before taking effect. Rustikus has always 3 options: 1) Approve the new legislation, 2) send it back to the Parliament, and 3) veto it. The High Court The High Court is the highest court in Volov and oversees the work of 10 district courts. It is also where rulings of the district ourst can be appealed for a final ruling. The High Court is composed of 9 Justices and are all selected directly by Rustikus for a 10 year terms. The President of the Court is selected by Rustikus from the group of Justices. History of Volov Establishment and first steps Volov was established by Rustikus and his followers on 25 October 2008. Soon after the establishment and the basic set up of Volov, the government received number of invitations to join alliances. Following a thorough review of the invitation, Rustikus decided to take up the offer of Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) and joined on 28 October. This proved to be the right step for Volov as few days later the nation was attacked and needed protection in its early days. Fellow IRONers came to the aid of Volov and the first test of the resolve of Volov was passed. Post IRON membership It soon came to be clear that membership to IRON was very important in economic terms for Volov. The economic development of Volov got great boost with both advice, tech trading, and aid from IRON. Soon Volov passed 4K NS and in the few months following the IRON membership Volov grew to ca. 12K NS. Volov took full advantages of being a member of the second largest alliance on Planet bob. The military was made ready for any scenario as the political climate started to heat up. By the time the Karma war started Volov was ready for anything and it became clear in the war that this was essential for the survival of Volov. The Karma war Volov took full part in the war, fighting multiple nations for IRON and generally doing well. As the war progressed Volov started to loose ground and at one point some of the political commentators in Volov started to talk about the end of Volov. Rustikus did however say that Volov would come out on top and there was no need to despair. In second half of the war larger nations started to attack Volov as those nations were loosing heavily NS, this situation became clear when one of those nations decided to launch a nuclear attack on Volov. This attack was devastating for the country and in many countries the rulers would have considered to surrender. Rustikus did however say in a public address to the nation that "Volov will sooner be destroyed totally, than to surrender!". In the end however it became clear that IRON would not win the war and surrendered to harsh terms. Post Karma War Following end to the war Volov started to rebuild even though taking full part in paying the reparation payments which the terms IRON was under dictated. Yet again Volov showed the world that its citizens have the strength to rise up and rebuild quickly. After first few steps in rebuilding Volov had set the course for the future. First few steps were slow, but as the reparation payments started the speed of the rebuilding efforts in Volov became faster than the original buildup of the country just after it had been established and has passed the level of development before the war. Bipolar War The armed forces of Volov took full part in the war and fought hard. Volov was involved regularly in 3-6 wars at a time and performed admirably. Volov did its duty and bled heavily for IRON and despite number of calls by leading politicians to surrender then in a true Volov fashing Rustikus declared that "Surrender is not an option and goes against our principles, we made a commitment to our alliance and we will stick with it no mater what. Any discussion on the future foreign policy will be discussed after this war is over". This statement was welcomed by the population but as the war came to a close the discontent grew about the participation in the war which many commentators said was lost from the time the first bullet was fired. Like with the last war the terms were harsh. Re-evaluation of foreign policy In the post war area, as promised by Rustikus, then a deliberate and structured process of re-evaluating the foreign policy of Volov took place. At the same time Volov continued to take full part in paying reps and build itself up from the rubble. After months of consultation with various groups and stakeholders, a new foreign policy proposals were submitted to Rustikus. There were few proposal but the main two were 1) Stay in IRON until end of reparation payments and then leave to a new alliance, and 2) To leave IRON as soon as possible to another alliance or if possible form a new alliance with several other unhappy nations. After reviewing the proposals for few days, Rustikus decided to go with the second option but remarked that "the potential for finding nations willing to form a new alliance are slim. He then proceeded to assign a team from the Ministry of Defence and Ministry of Foreign Affairs to make proposals on which alliance to approach. While the team was reviewing options, Rustikus heard that several other unhappy IRON nations were planning to form a new alliance. He proceeded to discuss the matter with few of them and decided to take part in the preparation. On 15 October Volov announced to IRON its resignation from the alliance. The Last Republic On 14 October The Last Republic was founded by 9 like minded former IRON nations. Volov was one of those and formally joined (due to time difference) on 15 October. Volov has taken full part in development of the alliance and the population of Volov is very happy with the new direction which Rustikus is leading the nation. On 16 October in an interview on the Volov Broadcasting Company, Ivo Anacistrus, the leader of the oppositions stated that "now finally Rustikus has done the right thing and it is great to be in an good alliance with high quality nations and the icing on the cake is the fact that the Legion is the protector of this small but growing alliance." Category:Icelandic-speaking nations Category:English-speaking nations